


maybe it doesn't have to be so lonely

by arionbw965



Series: alone in the dark [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Sparring session for the gays :), Two boys kissing in the middle of the woods is normal on my agenda, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25748143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arionbw965/pseuds/arionbw965
Summary: Katara mustered a bitter smirk, wind whipping violently in her loose hair. She was playing with the blue vial of spirit water. Now empty."And to think I almost used this on Zuko."Sokka froze."What?"
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: alone in the dark [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864690
Comments: 88
Kudos: 870





	maybe it doesn't have to be so lonely

**Author's Note:**

> you guys made me cry so i made a sequel :) i really hope it lives up to your expectations bc i actually like it adgjgdgkl 
> 
> the real meat of the fic happens after the sun warriors debacle

_ Katara mustered a bitter smirk, wind whipping violently in her loose hair; Aang— now unconscious, but fully healed— cradled against her chest, his head almost lolling off her shoulder. _

_ She was playing with the blue vial of spirit water. Now empty. _

_ "And to think I almost used this on  _ Zuko _." _

_ "What?" _

Sokka's eyes opened to the pathetic sight of a dark, wooden ceiling. He sighed through his nose and turned his head, cringing at his stiff neck.

Katara remained fast asleep in her cot, curled in a comfy fetal position. Sokka wished he could feel an ounce of whatever peace she had. But the night wasn't so forgiving to Sokka. It never was.

Quietly as he could, he pushed himself upright, not taking his eyes off his sister. If possible, he needed to slip away quietly. Then come back before anyone noticed he was gone.

His sister didn't even stir when the door creaked. So Sokka left the room.

Shadows hovered over the ship like a mass of ghosts, casting darkness over every crack and crevice in the planks. 

Sokka sighed.

Faint, silver moonlight fell on the stairs. With immediate regret, his mind went to Yue. And by extension, the siege of the North.

_ His eyes were gold as ever, like two suns in the midst of the blizzard. Except where the sun had a glare to everyone, somehow, Prince Zuko looked at Sokka with only hesitance. _

Sokka welcomed the cold ocean wind as he ascended up the stairs and onto the deck. Water sprayed his face lightly, thrashing against the hull not so far below him.

Otherwise, the nights were empty. Sokka was alone with only his thoughts to fill the void. Unfortunately for him, his thoughts usually went along the lines of  _ 'Zuko. Zuko. Zuko. Zuko—' _

Sokka's dry laugh faded away quickly. And to think he was actually starting to sleep again. No. Of course, not. Katara just had to go and drop this bomb shell and bring back all those months trying to ignore the ache in his chest.

Thoughts of what could've been cut him like knives, the heartache bleeding through him like poison . He couldn't even look down at his own clothes and not be reminded of the bright blue crystals of the lovers' cave.

_ Why did he need to know? _

_ Why was he so curious about Katara's tone? She had just spent maybe an hour or two with Zuko. What was there to know? Maybe he should just drop the conversation now and spare himself the extra sleepless nights. _

_ "What did he do this time?" _

_ Hah. Guess not. _

_ Katara gave him a weird look. Sokka just found her cluelessness funny, if anything. _

_ "I.." she sighed, raising the vial. "I tried to heal his scar." _

He remembered brushing his thumb over the edge of it.

_ Katara's fist clenched around the string. She gritted her teeth. _

_ "I thought he'd changed. For once in his life, he actually sounded like a decent person. But no, of course, not. He could  _ never _ change." _

Sokka took a deep breath, propping his elbows against the railing. He sighed again. What did he expect? A quick turn around? Sokka had asked him in that cave. And Zuko's words still stung, even months after those days.

"You horny teenage boy." Sokka muttered. He forced a laugh. "Why can't I just _forget_ him?"

Alas, the ocean didn't answer.

He'd already forgotten how Zuko smelled. How he tasted. All but his touch. The warmth; the way his hands felt, his heart beating like thunder, his face in Sokka's hands— as well as the pure feeling the thoughts of Zuko created was burned on Sokka. Branded on him. On his neck. His hands. His cheek. His lips. His  _ bittersweet _ kiss.

Sokka's first kiss. How was he supposed to forget that?

And despite the circumstances of it, Sokka wouldn't have changed it.

_ Was it Zuko's first too?  _

Sokka considered it. He was pretty darn good at it though.

The waters churned, lightly tossing the ship. Sokka's knuckles were white as he gripped the railing.

"Stupid Zuko." he groaned, running his hand through his hair. The worn elastic snapped and his hair fell.

_ His old elastic was still in the cave _ .

He gritted his teeth, hand sliding down his face in exasperation.

"Uu _ ugghhhhhhhhh _ .." he moaned. "Why.  _ Why _ did you do that, you angry jerk?.. Why did I  _ let _ you, for that matter, who gave you the right to make me do stupider things than I usually do?"

The silence wasn't unknown to him. And venting to the sky like an idiot wasn't either. Ever since Sokka left the cave, he snuck out at night, screamed into the darkness, and went back to pretend like nothing happened. Because, really, who was he going to tell?  _ Katara? _

Late at night was when the thoughts of Zuko became so.. annoying.

He could cope during the day, accompanied by his life, and the daylight, and distractions. But at night? The world was asleep. Leaving Sokka alone in the darkness with his thoughts.

He wondered if Zuko was asleep right now.

He could picture it. In the palace of Ba Sing Se, his hair different from the fussy-looking ponytail it was back then; his face calm and peaceful.  _ Almost innocent _ . Stirring in the silken green blankets, fitting perfectly for royalty like him.

Or maybe he was on his way to the Fire Nation. On a boat, like Sokka was right now. Was he awake? Leaning on the railing, his intense glare on the waters below? Sokka decided to extend his fantasy. Maybe..  _ Maybe— _

Zuko might be thinking of him too.

* * *

"Hello. Zuko here."

Sokka was sleeping, wasn't he? He had to be.

Zuko glanced at him, surprised. Sokka turned to his group and realized they'd drawn their weapons. He hadn't. Biting his lip, he raised his hand towards his back, where boomerang rested, and left it there.

Zuko forced his gaze away and continued. "H-Hey. I heard you guys flying around down here so.. I just thought I'd.. Wait for you. Here."

Appa stomped towards Zuko, letting out a roar.  _ Yes. Go, Appa. Please cover him in slobber so I don't have to look at his face— _

Then Appa  _ licked _ him.

Sokka blinked at them.  _ I'm asleep. Dreaming. Very realistic-looking dream. _

Aang's staff lowered a bit in the edge of his vision.

"I know you must be surprised to see me here." Zuko said.

Sokka gritted his teeth, forcing his gaze away.

"Not really—" Zuko looked up in his peripheral vision— "Since you followed us all over the world."

He hated the regret pooling up in him. He hated even more how Zuko seemed to shrink at his words.

"I—" he kept his thoughts quiet, pursing his lips. "Right. W-Well, uh.. Anyway, what I wanted to tell you.. About i-is that I've changed. A-And I'm good now. And I think I should join your group. Oh. And I can teach firebending.

He looked at Aang awkwardly. ".. To you."

Sokka could feel the cold fury radiating from Katara's water. It was no doubt starting to freeze, poised in a sharp spike.

Zuko took a step back when he registered the silence.

"See, I—"

"You wanna  _ what _ , now?" Toph exclaimed.

"You can't possibly expect any of us to trust you now, can you?" Katara seethed. "I mean, how stupid do you think we are?"

Zuko didn't dare look at Sokka, no doubt expecting a similar response. But, truthfully, Sokka had none.

He looked pitiful, shrinking in on himself in anxiety. Sokka's mine flew to those hours in the cave. In the chamber, after their awkward first discussion of the kiss. To see a sad, flustered Zuko was certainly a sight to see at that time. Curled up in a corner, shrouded in darkness, with only his hopeless tongue of flame as his light.

_ "Promise is a strong word." _

_ "Then 'us getting out of here' is a strong statement." _

Sokka sighed, his hand falling from his boomerang.

_ Sokka. Sokka, no. Bad idea. Let him go. Spare yourself. _

"Guys, wait."

_ Goddammit, Sokka. _

Katara's incredulous glare seemed to agree with his instincts. He forced himself to ignore her. And the painfully hopeful glint in Zuko's eyes.

With his gaze on the ground, he took a step forward. Then another. Until Zuko was within arm's reach. Sokka's nails dug into his palms.

He looked up, staring hard at Zuko's face.

"You say you want to teach Aang firebending?"

Zuko blinked at him. "Uh. Yeah. I'll do anything you need me to do."

Katara groaned. "Sokka, you can't be serious—"

"Toph. Is he lying?"

"I.." she muttered uneasily behind him. " _ Sokka— _ "

" _ Toph _ ."

Toph paused, then sighed. "No.. He isn't."

"Are you serious?" Katara exclaimed. "So  _ what _ , everything he's done in the past is just forgiven?"

"Y-Yeah.." Zuko whispered so only Sokka could hear. "Sokka, you can't just—"

Sokka looked away and cut him off. "Aang needs a firebending teacher. We were over this just a few minutes ago. Now he has one. Are we really just going to let him go like that?"

"After everything he's done, I say yes! We are going to do that!" Katara said.

Sokka scowled. "Aang, you have to admit, this is a good opportunity."

Aang winced. "I.."

"He's done bad things!" Sokka exclaimed, his hands starting to get cold. He might be trembling. "I  _ get _ that. It hasn't flown over my head. But he's here now. He's a firebender. And he's willing to  _ atone _ for his mistakes. Right, Zuko?"

Zuko flinched. But he steeled himself. "I am."

"Toph, is he lying?"

Toph sighed, shaking her head. "Nope. He's clean."

Katara's glare flitted between the two boys, and for a second, Sokka wondered if she might be connecting some dots.

Aang—  _ Spirits bless him— _ put a hand on her shoulder before she could speak up. But while she remained stiff, she allowed her water to flow back into the container.

"I still don't trust him." she muttered. 

"Understandable." Sokka sighed. "I'll take responsibility for him. He won't be any trouble, I promise."

"If he was telling the truth, then I say he can stay." Aang said.

Toph hesitated. Then— "I'm with Aang."

Katara clenched her jaw, crossing her arms. "I cannot believe I'm being outvoted on this."

"Hey, I can handle him!" Sokka exclaimed.

"Whatever. I need a walk." Katara muttered, turning away.

After a pause, the other two began to follow her out.

"Sokka..?"

He forced himself to meet his eyes.

"Yeah?"

"Why did you do that?"

Sokka laughed dryly. He hesitated, then placed a trembling hand on Zuko's shoulder.  _ Ha. Warm. Even through his clothes. _

He missed it. And for a painful second, he considered reaching out some more. Locking Zuko in an embrace; to have him in his arms again.

".. Because I promised I would."

He forced himself to pull away.

"I'll.. I'll show you to your room now, I guess."

* * *

The nights sucked now more than ever.

So Sokka did what he usually did when this happened.

The air under the cliffs smelled constantly of petrichor. Almost like the damp, musty smell of the lovers' cave.

Sokka inhaled, then heaved a long, tired sigh as he walked. He rubbed his eyes, trying to let his eyes adjust to the dark a bit more.

" _Why, why, why, why, why_.." he murmured under his breath.

He stopped, feeling the thin hairs on the back of his neck tingle with electricity.

He pulled out his boomerang, whipping around to see—

Zuko. With his hands up and eyes wide in alarm. His dual swords were in each hand. He realized this with a small gasp and dropped them, cringing upon hearing the obnoxiously loud clang.

_ Ah. Why am I surprised? _

Sokka blinked at his awkward stance. He lowered his weapon with a small huff.

"Oh. Just you."  _ Of course, its you _ . he sheathed boomerang with his eyes trained on the ground. "What are you doing out? Katara's going to kill you if she finds out."

"Just Katara?"

"Are you saying that's a light sentence?"

".. Good point."

Zuko pursed his lips then leaned down to pick up his swords, his whole existence acting as the definition of 'awkward'.

Sokka frowned. "Do you do this every night?"

"What?"

"Sneak out to wherever without permission?"

"No!" Zuko exclaimed, sounding genuinely worried at the assumption. "No, this.. This is the first time. That I went outside this late. But that wasn't what I was doing."

"And what  _ were _ you doing then?"

"Following you."

Sokka raised a brow at his swords.

Zuko aligned the swords' blades together, looking away with a blush.

"Look.. Sokka—"

" _ Zuko _ ." he pinched the bridge of his nose. ".. _ Please _ ."

"We need to talk."

_ Oh _ .

Sokka looked up in surprise. "What?"

Zuko immediately perked up at his intrigue. "I, well, I saw a sword in your room. A-And I've been meaning to talk to you. And I thought, 'hey, maybe we could go outside and spar sometime' but then, why can't we do both? So I got my swords and went to wake you up but you were already.. Here, and.."

His shoulders sagged as his words sunk in. He put a hand on the nape of his neck, looking down.

"That.. I'm sorry, that sounded less dumb in my head."

Sokka shook his head. "Zuko, I'm not sure if this is a good idea.."

"Look, I know you don't trust me. You  _ warned _ me about this. Back then."

Sokka sucked in a sharp breath. He remained silent. Zuko took this as an invitation to keep talking.

"A-And I understand if you don't want to talk about.." he waved his hand in an odd, circular gesture. Sokka could see his cheeks reddening. "That  _ thing _ .. Th-That happened. It was a long..  _ Long _ — far away— ago."

Zuko sheathed his swords with a sigh, burying his face with his hands. The rest of his voice came out muffled.

"But.. But,  _ if you want _ , I want to.. Spar. Hang out. I want you guys to trust me.  _ You _ more than anyone else. And.. And maybe talking about  _ something _ might help."

Two of Zuko's fingers parted briefly, revealing his right eye and the imploring look he was hiding behind his hands.

Sokka bit his lip. "Why me?"

"You're easier than Katara, that's for sure."

"I don't know whether to be flattered or offended."

Zuko lowered his hands a bit, so only his pleading frown was visible. Sokka sighed.

"If.. If we just have to  _ spar _ , then I'll go get Space Sword."

Zuko tried to hide it, but he actually  _ brightened _ .

* * *

It's been months.  _ Months _ . And Sokka has only ever spoken properly with this idiot for  _ twenty four hours _ .

And yet Sokka found that he didn't feel hesitant. He  _ wanted _ to talk to Zuko again. It was almost redundant to say, but he really,  _ really _ hated it.

_ You did this to yourself, dunderhead. _

They were perfectly in step with each other, ascending up the stairs towards the top of the cliffs. They decided to go up into the forests, as most of the noise made in the temple just seemed to echo.

A brilliant flame rested in Zuko's palm, and Sokka found himself thinking, ' _ Oh. We're doing this again _ .'

With the way Zuko seemed to fidget, and the way his fire seemed to flicker, Sokka suspected he was thinking the same thing.

He pursed his lips, eyes focused on the little fireball. It was different from the caves now. Rather than a ball of anxious red rage, Zuko's fire looked like it might've evolved. With gold at the core, curling towards the edges of the flame.

Tui and La, Sokka needed to stop associating gold with Zuko's eyes. Or maybe that was his fault and he shouldn't have stared at them for so long in the first place.

"Katara.." Zuko said. He hesitated, then continued. "She..  _ Talked _ . To me. On my first day here."

Sokka snorted. "That must've gone well."

_ No. Stop. Talking to him after everything should  _ not _ be this easy. _

Zuko grimaced in an effort to fight off a smile. It faded as quickly as it came.

"She told me.. That  _ she _ was the first to trust me." he said. "You didn't.."

Sokka tilted his head at him.

".. You  _ didn't _ tell her." he realized.

"About wh— oh.. That."

Zuko winced. "Why didn't you? I thought you two would trust each other with everything."

Sokka shrugged, exerting more force into the last step; it was slightly more elevated than the others. He would have to take note of that.

"What was I supposed to tell her?" he sighed. "Oh, I know— 'Hey, Katara, remember when I was trapped for hours in that cave? Well, I also happened to make out with that Fire Nation prince that's been trying to hunt us for months!', that sound good to you?"

Zuko shook his head, blushing.

Sokka winced. "Sorry.. I shouldn't have phrased it like that."

"..It's fine."

Sokka glanced up. Between branches, traces of the moon were visible. His gaze trailed forward, watching until pinpricks of light gave way to a whole clearing.

"This should be good." Zuko put out his flame.

Sokka wanted to make a joke about that. But he held his tongue, deciding that it probably wasn't the best timing.

The pair made their way into the clearing, dropping their sheaths down on the grass next to each other.

"So we just.. Go right into it?" Sokka asked.

Zuko shrugged, expertly twirling his swords around.  _ Show off. _

"Guess so." he began to get into his stance. "Ready wh—"

Sokka bolted forward.

Zuko barely managed to block, stepping back to keep his balance as Sokka's sword clashed with his duels, now thrown up in a crossed position.

Sokka grunted, pushing down their swords just enough for them to make eye contact.

" _ Careful _ there, Jerkbender," he teased. "I've got some new moves since you last saw me."

The corner of Zuko's mouth twitched in a half smile. He ducked down and rolled out of Sokka's line of fire. His blades glinted in the moonlight.

"Don't underestimate me,  _ Water Tribe _ ." Sokka never saw Zuko smile so  _ triumphantly _ before. "I've been learning new tricks too."

This should not be natural. In fact, Sokka thought the butterflies in his stomach should be made illegal. But he didn't fight the grin slowly growing on his face. He moved into a defensive stance.

Zuko charged forward.

* * *

Sokka huffed through his nose, heartbeat thrumming in exhilaration. He plopped down on the grass, beads of sweat falling down his face. He gently laid his back against the bark of a tree. Zuko joined him promptly, their blades left lazily in the middle of the little clearing.

"You're actually pretty good."  Sokka nudged him. "For a jerk."

Zuko rolled his eyes. " _ Gee _ , thanks."

"Hey, that was a joke!"

Zuko only snorted at him. He spared Sokka a quiet glance, then shifted his weight into his arm. His shoulder bumped against Sokka's.

Sokka felt the corner of his mouth quirk up slightly. He inhaled, closing his eyes, then let out a sigh.

"..Hey, Sokka?"

"Hm?"

"You really did improve."

Sokka opened one eye to look at him. "Really?"

"Yeah. It's actually kind of.. impressive. I could tell from just your stance. You actually knew what you were doing this time."

Sokka opened the other eye, raising his eyebrows.

"Huh. Thanks."

Then the words fully sunk in.

"Hey, what do you mean,  _ this time _ ?"

Zuko pursed his lips, failing to hide a laugh. He shrugged.

"Nothing."

Sokka scoffed at him. "You really are still an arrogant Fire Nation prince, aren't you?"

Zuko choked. "Wait, n _ o— Sokka, I was kidding—! _ "

Sokka poked his cheek, a shameless grin growing on his face as Zuko stiffened. His cheeks grew redder than his robes.  _ Like clockwork _ .

"I was joking. But I will forgive you. Because you're gullibility is kinda cute." Sokka hid his embarrassment with a grin, saying something as dumb as this. But when the reaction was so priceless; how could he not?

Zuko sputtered, fidgeting with his hands. "I— um.. Please shut up."

Sokka's snicker faded, giving way to a soft smile. He should stop himself before this gets out of hand. But he was mortal, and he was weak. He tried. But Sokka knew he couldn't keep up the act forever.

Never when Zuko was involved.

He put a hand on Zuko's shoulder.

"Hey." Sokka mumbled. Zuko looked at him in alarm. "I'm.. I'm actually pretty glad you joined us."

"You are?"

Sokka laughed. "Yeah. I am."

Zuko's eyes flitted briefly towards the hand on his shoulder, before settling on his lap. The smallest of smiles pulled at the corners of his mouth.

Sokka pictured himself leaning forward. It wouldn't be hard. Unless you counted his pride and his quickly-dwindling grudge against Zuko's bad life decisions.

His brows furrowed.

"You were right."

Zuko looked at him. "Huh?"

"We do need to talk about.." Sokka pursed his lips. "..This."

"Oh.. Right. I'm glad you came around."

He did not, in fact, look glad. Sokka wasn't either. He wanted to push the past under the rug. But he knew that it would blow up in their faces eventually. Especially if they went on with their little 'not exactly friends' business. Because Spirits know Sokka would combust before he stopped having those now.

Reluctantly, Sokka slid his hand off Zuko's shoulder and back into the dewy grass.

_ Now where to start? _

Sokka bit his lip, tracing nonsense on the dirt.

Zuko went first.

"Do you remember," he said. "when he left the cave?"

".. Yeah."

"And you asked me to come with you?"

"Jeez, how could I even begin to forget that one?" Sokka muttered. It was quickly followed with— "Sorry. That was rude. Continue."

Zuko pursed his lips. "I.. I told you. I had my reasons."

"You're here now. What happened to them?"

Zuko gritted his teeth, fists clenching in his lap. The skin around his scar tightened.

"They were foolish reasons. I should have gone with you that day. Spirits, I  _ wanted _ to!"

_ You did?  _ Sokka wanted to ask. Just for confirmation's sake. But he thought it might be unwise to interrupt again. So instead, he put a hand on his knee in silent support, and shifted his position so he was facing Zuko.

"But at the time.. I was loyal to my father. I thought only  _ he _ could give me back my honor. It never.. Occurred to me, that there was another option." he looked at Sokka. "Not until now."

He couldn't help himself. "What are you saying?"

"I know now that only I can restore my honor. And I know my destiny. It's here. Helping the Avatar. Here with your group." his gaze grew soft, and Sokka's stomach felt like useless mush. "With.. With you."

Sokka felt like he was ready to fly over the moon.

Zuko looked away, starting to fidget again. "It took a while to get away from my father's manipulation.. Obviously. But when I left the cave, and I let you walk away..  _ Agni _ , ever since then, all I've ever been able to think about was  _ you _ .. Asking me to go with you.

"You planted the idea in my head. And maybe I would've gone on my own eventually. But.. But you were the first step. And I feel like I owe you for that."

Sokka blinked at him.

"..  _ Zuko _ ."

Zuko glanced at him shyly, then away again.

Sokka sucked in a breath, shaking his head. "You..  _ Tui and La _ , You make it sound like I've done something monumental."

"It certainly feels like you did."

Sokka smiled a bit. But as intense as the fuzzy feeling in his chest was, something stuck out to him. He frowned.

"Your father's manipulation?"

Zuko stiffened. He let out a bitter-sounding laugh, trying to deflect.

"I probably phrased that wrong, it might've not been  _ that _ exactly.."

"I understand that your dad is probably a jackass—"

"Sokka—"

"But.." his voice lowered to a desperate whisper. "Zuko, what exactly did he do to you?"

Zuko didn't respond, staring up at the blackened sky. Sokka decided to let him have his peace. For now, that was.

Yue's light passed over his face in such a way that it was unfair. It occurred to Sokka that their faces hadn't been this close in a long time. It felt like centuries ago since he could see Zuko's face so closely; since he had an opportunity to memorize every little part of him that others would usually look away from. His scar, being the primary view.

_ Wait. _

Without thinking, Sokka's thumb brushed the edges of the rough skin. Zuko flinched, but didn't dare move.

"Sokka, what are you doing..?" he asked softly.

Sokka frowned. "It's a burn scar. I can't believe I didn't see it sooner.."

Zuko reached up, gingerly curling his fingers around Sokka's wrist. And he just left it there, leaving them frozen in time.

"It's alright.." he murmured.

"No, it isn't." Sokka shook his head. They kept their voices down, as if anyone else could hear them in this private little world they've created for the night.

"It's been three years, it's not a big deal anymore."

Sokka wasn't a firebender. But,  _ Spirits be dammed _ , if he was, Ozai would never look the same—

"Sokka. Really. Stop making that face."

"You were thirteen when he did this to you."

Zuko sighed. "Yeah. It's.. Like a reminder of how much of a disgrace I am to him."

Sokka frowned. "Well, if I were the Avatar, I'd march right into the palace and beat him up on your behalf."

" _ Sokka, no— _ " but he was laughing.

So Sokka laughed too.  _ He missed this _ .

He brought up his other hand to cup Zuko's other cheek, pulling him close enough for Sokka to place the lightest of kisses below his left eye.

Zuko froze, his mouth parting ever so slightly.

"In case, you.." Sokka pursed his lips. "ever feel.. Bad, about your past, in any way at all.. Just know that I think your scar is pretty cool."

Zuko blinked, slowly coming out of his reverie.

"You.. Really?"

"Kind of."

It was a risky joke, but he knew it was worth it when Zuko cracked that little flustered smile of his.

"I'll keep that in mind then." he smiled.

Sokka leaned forward a smidge. Just enough that their breaths started to mingle. He felt the heat rising on his face as Zuko's fluffy bangs brushed against his forehead. But despite his trembling hands and his nervous chuckle, Sokka leaned forward, closing the space between them.

_ Spirits, he  _ missed _ this _ .

Their kisses in the cave had been messy, bittersweet; most of all, fueled by complicated emotions they didn't know how to handle.

But now? With Sokka's hands running through Zuko's soft hair, and his lips with that tangy ecstasy that immediately outmatched everyone else. With Zuko's arms sliding around Sokka's neck like an instinct; his hands leaving fire in their wake. Their stars had aligned.  _ They were on the same side _ . Neither of them had to pull away anymore.

There would be no blue lights forcing them apart this time. Now that they were together, Spirits be damned if either of them were ever letting go.

**Author's Note:**

> on the risk of sounding kind of annoying, please leave comments- i live on them
> 
> oh, and this series isn't done yet :) there's still another part so don't go away yet lmao


End file.
